Sweethearts
by Whatev3691
Summary: AxC, slight KxL. Athrun has a problem. And it's driving him nuts. Can out favorite bluehaired Coordinator pluck up the courage to ask Cagalli the Big Question on his mind? My first story, set I guess after Destiny, more inside. Not really many spoilers.


**Hi everyone! This is my first story, so if it's terrible, don't blame me please. I got this idea on Valentine's Day when I was giving out Sweethearts (you know, the Necco candy hearts that people don't really like but always eat anyway). This is my birthday present to myself, and I didn't plan to publish this on my birthday, which is even cooler.**

**Let's say that the time period of this is after Gundam SEED Destiny, and Athrun and Cagalli are back together and just regarded the whole "break up thing" as a little time apart. Also, just so we can have someone to bully, Jona (pronounced Yuna) is still alive.**

**In parts, Athrun may be a little OOC, but remember that he is very sleep-deprived and stressed out. So, please read, enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, any Gundam series, or any series in general!**

"I love these Sweethearts!" exclaimed Cagalli, while glomming them down one after another. "But only the pink ones. The rest just taste like chalk."

Athrun looked in the box, and sure enough, it was filled with all the other colors: green, white, orange, and yellow. There were also a few pink hearts in there that had managed to avoid Cagalli. _Well, not for long,_ Athrun thought, as he watched her promptly dump the contents of the box out onto the couch and start picking out the pick ones.

It was Valentine's Day, and Athrun and Cagalli were in the lounge of the Athha mansion, watching a movie together on the couch. They had been going out for a few years now, and were comfortable in their relationship and in their feelings toward each other.

"Isn't that kind of a waste?" asked Athrun. His logical mind started working at full speed. "The whole box can't be much more than a fifth pink, so that means you are paying full price for a box of candy that you will only eat a small fraction of."

"Oh, who asked you anyway?" Cagalli replied grumpily. "Besides, the boxes are less than a dollar, and I certainly have cash to spare. The Chief Representative of Orb is not a pauper."

Athrun sighed and started to eat the poor candy hearts that had been abandoned by his girlfriend. He looked at one that he had picked up, a green one that had EMAIL ME printed on it and said to the blonde sitting next to him, "Don't you think that the sayings on them are kind of corny?"

Cagalli shrugged and said "Maybe, but I still think they are sweet, and I always read them before eating them.

"Always?" asked her blue-haired boyfriend.

"Always" she said to him. "The only person who would ever give me these when I was a kid would be my dad, and sometimes Kisaka, so I appreciated them, even if they were just lame little candies. They have a kind of sentimental value for me." Seeing Cagalli look sad when she mentioned her father, Athrun put his arm around her and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Well," he said gently, "now you have a lot of people to give you Sweethearts. Kira, Lacus, Miriallia, Jona…"

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better!" Cagalli exclaimed. "The only thing that I want that idiot to give me is notice that he's moving his big, stupid, arrogant purple head far away from me!"

Athrun chuckled, and said jokingly "Now, now, Princess, that's no way for the Chief Representative of Orb to be talking, is it?" Cagalli smirked and looked at Athrun.

"Since when have I ever acted or spoken like a proper Representative?" she said before pulling him to her and kissing him. "Good point," murmured Athrun, before returning the fiery blonde's kiss.

----------------------------------------------

Later that night, Athrun lay next to a sleeping Cagalli and sighed. He had been debating with himself for weeks. Over what, or rather, who? Cagalli of course, who else? She loved him and he loved her, of that much he was certain, but to be honest, he wanted more. Not in the physical sense-they had already gone all the way and back again in physical relations- but in the marriage sense.

For all that he was worth, the ace-pilot of Zaft Chairman of Plant's son Coordinator Athrun Zala could not think of a way to propose to Cagalli!

Oh, he came up with a lot of ideas, but he rejected each one as soon as he thought of it. He wanted it to be special, memorable, and perfect for the girl who was his polar opposite, yet had stolen his heart. _Maybe something will come to me in the morning_, Athrun finally thought, and with that, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

-----------------------------------------------

"Hey, Athrun, you look terrible! Did you not sleep well?" Cagalli asked worriedly. The man in question was, in fact, a mess. He had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was uncombed, and he looked as though he was about to fall asleep right at the breakfast table, into his coffee and whole-wheat bagel with light cream cheese.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine" said Athrun with a light smile. "I just had some odd dreams, its nothing important." And odd they were indeed- the whole night he had been continuously woken up with dreams of purple-haired monkeys eating Sweethearts while wearing engagement rings and laughing at a poor blue monkey who for some reason only had green (the worst flavor) Sweethearts that said LOSER on them.

"Worry more about yourself why don't you, don't you have a meeting soon?" asked Athrun. "Oh, crap! You're right!" shouted Cagalli. She inhaled her toast and orange juice, and when Athrun stood up to follow her out the door, she said, "No, you stay home and rest. You deserve a day off. I'll get Kisaka to cover for you. Get some sleep, the Princess of Orb shouldn't be seen with a bodyguard who looks like…well, how you look now, I guess."

When Athrun pouted, Cagalli laughed and said, "Just kidding, you always look perfect. But do relax, you're way too uptight." And with those final words, she kissed him on the cheek and ran out the door, quickly calling "Love ya!" before closing the door.

-------------------------------------------------------

Although Athrun was worried at first about Cagalli, after a little while, he took her advice to heart and decided to relax. "She can take care of herself for a day, after all, she piloted Mobile Suits, in the two wars, commanded a whole battleship, and currently leads the whole nation of Orb," Athrun said to himself.

_Now that I have this whole place to myself, what to do, what to do?_ Athrun wondered. He never really watched TV, as he preferred to read books or just think to himself.

After wandering around for a while, Athrun found himself at his room. Bored, he flopped down on the bed, and took a glance at his desk. In the drawer on the lower left, the one with the secret compartment that only he knew about, was the engagement ring that he had bought for Cagalli.

Athrun stood up and walked over to his desk. He opened the drawer and took out the small box that contained the ring, or, as he had dubbed it, the evil Spawn-of-the-Devil Ring of Death™. Athrun placed the ring on the desk and sat down, resting his head on his arms on the desk so that he was at eye-level with the ring.

"You know, ring," he started, "you are causing me a heck of a lot of problems." The Coordinator with the midnight-blue hair glared at the ring, as though expecting a reply of some sort. "Well, come on, give me some ideas!" he demanded from the innocent ring.

The ring currently being interrogated was actually quite beautiful. It had a silver band, with one moderately sized diamond in the center and two small emeralds, one on either side of the diamond. He had picked it out because he remembered Cagalli telling him once that she loved his green eyes, and that they were kind and strong and made her feel protected. It had been pretty expensive, and Athrun couldn't use Orb's account like he usually did because he would be busted if Cagalli looked at the expenses and just happened to see an engagement ring on the list. Either that, or she would jump to conclusions without thinking and blow up on him for having some secret girlfriend. Athrun wanted to avoid the wrath of an irrational Cagalli, so he had to pay out of his own pocket, but he got paid a lot for being the bodyguard of the leader of Orb, so it didn't really set him back that much. Besides, he thought it was kind of cheap and weird to buy his girlfriend an engagement ring using her own money. He could just see the conversation that would happen, "Gee, Athrun, thanks. I bought myself an engagement ring. You really know how to make a girl feel special." Not the best idea.

From there, Athrun entered into an intense staring contest with the ring. Just as he thought he had gained the upper edge, (AN: Sure, Athrun- get some sleep) the phone rang, startling him so much that he shouted and fell backwards out of his chair. Looking around quickly to make sure that no one had seen his graceful fall (and forgetting that he was the only one in the house), Athrun quickly ran to answer the phone, but not before narrowing his eyes at the ring and saying "We'll finish this later."

Athrun picked up the phone, but before he could even say hello, he heard an excited voice on the other line.

"Hey, Cagalli? Duh, of course it's you, I just called your house. It's me. Listen I've got great news!"

"Kira."

"Hold on a second. This is big. Lacus and I…"

"Kira…"

"Cagalli, sorry but I really have to tell this to someone right now. And by the way, are you feeling okay? Your voice sounds much deeper than usual, and you're not screaming at me yet to stop jabbering and let you get a word in edgewise."

"That's because I'm not Cagalli," Athrun said with a sigh.

"…WHAT? Who are you? What are you doing in my sister's house? Are you a stalker or a terrorist trying to kill her? If you say yes, I'll get my Strike Freedom on your ass faster than you can…"

"KIRA! Calm down! It's Athrun, you idiot."

There was silence on the line for a few seconds. Then Kira said, "Oh, sorry buddy. I'm just so excited, I can hardly think straight. Lacus and I are engaged!"

After a moment, Athrun calmly said to his brown-haired friend, "Congratulations. Could you excuse me for a second?"

Once he heard Kira's happy-go-lucky "Sure", the poor blue-haired Coordinator gently put down the phone and proceeded to bang his head on the wall about ten times. _Damn, now I have even more pressure on me to propose! _Athrun screamed in his head.

When Athrun returned to the phone, Kira's worried voice was saying, "Hey, are you alright? I thought I heard something banging."

"Oh, that? It was just the door." Then under his breath, Athrun mumbled, "My sanity came to say good bye before leaving forever."

Kira was too preoccupied to notice Athrun's remark, and he just continued along with his chatter. "Ok, whatever," he said. "But can you believe it? I proposed to her last night. I almost backed down, but then I toughened up and just said it!"

Since Kira was making him feel so frustrated about the whole proposal thing, Athrun decided to make him squirm a little. "If you proposed last night and were so OBVIOUSLY excited, why did you wait until today to call with the news?" Athrun slyly asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"W-what? Oh, there's a g-good explanation for that. Well, um, you see," Kira stammered.

"Yes? Go on." Athrun was having trouble stifling his laughter.

"We were, um, uh busy." Athrun could see Kira's blushing face perfectly.

"Doing what?" Athrun was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"You know…stuff," Kira mumbled. "Anyway don't you want to know how I actually did it?"

"With Lacus? To be honest, I think I'd rather not know" Athrun said, a little creeped out that Kira wanted him to know the details of his intimacy with Lacus.

"NO! N-not that! How I proposed!" Kira exclaimed. The color of his face could rival a stop sign.

"Oh, thank goodness. I'm glad you aren't turning into a pervert. So you had finished saying that you plucked up your courage and told her. Does that mean you blurted it out? Just like that?" Athrun was very curious.

"Well, not exactly. You want to hear the whole story?" Kira asked.

"Please, do tell." Athrun replied while pulling out a notebook and pencil. _If that dumb ring wont give me any ideas, well, then maybe Kira will_, he figured.

"Okay, well, I was thinking about what Lacus likes, and I came up with animals, children, peace, music, me," Athrun chuckled at this, "ice cream, taking walks at night, nature, and parks. So first I took her and all the children at the orphanage to the zoo, then we went to a concert for peace, and she was grateful to be able to listen to one instead of performing as usual, and then we went to a restaurant that looks out over the entire city. After that, I took her down to the park, where we bought ice cream from a vendor, and took a relaxing walk on the nature trails. So we finally ended up at this area with a clearing and a really nice waterfall, and while Lacus was admiring the beauty of the place I just got down on one knee and proposed!"

After he had finished his story, Athrun could hear Kira taking large breaths of air. _He must've said all that in one breath, _Athrun thought.

"Sounds really nice Kira. I'm happy for you and Lacus." said Athrun.

"Hey, what's wrong Athrun? You don't sound very excited. And by the way, where's Cagalli? I want to tell her the news."

"She's at a meeting," Athrun replied casually.

"And why aren't you with her?" Kira questioned. "Aren't you supposed to be her bodyguard or whatever?"

"Yeah, but she made me stay home because I didn't get a good night's sleep and she thinks I need to relax."

"Awww, you guys are so cute. You already act like a married couple."

A vein popped out in Athrun's head as he thought, _I wish we already were a married couple!_

Kira, not realizing the anguish of his friend on the other line, simply said, "Well, I should be going. You can tell Cagalli about the engagement when she comes back, if you want. Have a nice relaxing day!"

_Like I'll be able to have a relaxing day now with all this added stress on me because of your engagement, you jerk,_ Athrun angrily thought, fully aware that Kira had no idea about his state of mind or his inner conflicts. _At least that phone call gave me a few good ideas about how to propose._

-----------------------------------------

Athrun took out his notebook and started to look over the notes he had taken. All that he had written down was 'think about what she likes'. So Athrun decided to brainstorm some things that his blond girlfriend liked. After a few minutes, he had written down 'Orb, yelling, chili sauce, peace, beating up Jona, me'-_Might as well put it in, after all, Kira did, _Athrun thought with a laugh- '…….'. "Darn," Athrun thought, "I know she likes more than this. Well, I could think of a few more things, but they aren't exactly G-rated." Athrun blushed in spite of himself.

"On the other hand, it might be easier to just think of what she doesn't like." He started laughing while thinking of his temperamental girlfriend, and decided to give the more negative list a go. 'War, Jona, dresses, makeup, being told what to do, sour cream, having her opinions ignored, cooking, waking up early, sitting through long and boring meetings, being alone, feeling helpless, carrots, being mistaken for a boy…'

Athrun paused and said to himself, "Why is this coming to me so easily? Is there something wrong with me? Why do I know more of what Cagalli doesn't like than whatshe likes?"

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Well, she does make what she doesn't like more obvious. It's not my fault!" Athrun decided to take a deep breath and take another shot at the first list. He sat and thought, and thought, and thought.

"Urrgh! This isn't working!" Athrun tried to remember what they had done together for the past few weeks. _Meetings, meetings, meetings, went bowling _(where Athrun, despite being a Coordinator, was soundly beaten by the feisty Representative of Orb),_more meetings..._

"Damn!" Athrun shouted. "Why are we so boring? The last remotely fun thing we did was watch that movie yesterday, and Cagalli was picking out the pink Sweethearts and…" He stopped his rant as a light bulb went off in his head. "Wait…wait…pink Sweethearts…that's it!" he cried. He jumped up out of his chair, grabbed his jacket, keys, and wallet, and rushed out the door.

-------------------------------------------

"Hey Athrun, where are we going?" asked Cagalli. "It's a surprise," Athrun calmly told her. They were currently sitting in Athrun's sleek black car on the way to some mystery place. As soon as Cagalli had gotten home from the meeting, Athrun had asked her to put on some semi-nice clothes (but of course not saying the dreaded d-word that just happens to rhyme with stress, mess, and distress) because they were going out.

After being hurried by Athrun, Cagalli had asked, "Are you feeling alright? You seem kind of frantic and anxious. Did you get enough rest?" Athrun had looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Cagalli, I can honestly tell you that I have never felt better in my life." The blonde girl was startled by his unexpected seriousness, and she left the house without asking where he was planning on taking her.

Now, being as impatient as she was, she couldn't contain her curiosity about their destination. "Come on, tell me! I want to know. You know I hate surprises." When Athrun heard that, he thought, _well what do you know, another thing to add to the dislike list._ "So come on, please?" She was full out pleading with him by now, puppy dog eyes and all.

"You know the eyes don't work on me Cagalli," Athrun said to her expectant face. "And just calm down and wait. You'll see when we get there."

"Fine," Cagalli huffed, visibly annoyed. "But it better be good." With that, she turned away from Athrun and leaned against the car door, staring out the window at the shoreline that they were driving along. Athrun sighed, and returned to concentrating on his driving. They were silent for the rest of the car ride, but it wasn't really a hostile silence, because they both knew that Cagalli was being overdramatic and wasn't really mad at her poor bodyguard/boyfriend.

-----------------------------------------

After driving for about a half hour, Athrun pulled into the parking lot of a beautiful restaurant. When Cagalli looked up to see the place that Athrun had been so tight-lipped about, she instantly forgave him for keeping her in the dark as she gasped. "Oh Athrun, my favorite place!" It was a Mediterranean-looking restaurant called Spices by the Sea. "They have my favorite dish made with chili sauce! I haven't been here in ages. The last time I came here was with my father…" She trailed off as she thought about her late father, and quietly said, "Thanks."

Athrun smiled as he watched her being meek, quite a rare sight to behold. He actually had known that she had memories of her father here, and that she had missed the food terribly. _A little snooping goes a long way, _Athrun thought. _But I better keep that to myself. _

"So," Cagalli wondered, as they walked into the restaurant, "what's the occasion?"

"Well," Athrun started, "while I was at home, I was just thinking that we haven't done anything really special in a while..."

"What about bo-"

"And if you were about to say 'What about bowling, that was fun', don't." Athrun warned. "And also, I'm not the only one who was in need of a break. You've been working as much, actually more, than me, and I think you were on your way to a breakdown."

Cagalli flushed a little when he said that, partially out of embarrassment, but partially out of irritation. "Cagalli Yula Athha does NOT have breakdowns, Mr. Zala," she informed him.

Athrun knew he should have expected this, and thought of a way to make up for what he said. "Okay, sorry, Cagalli Yula Athha does not have breakdowns, but her body does. Even Mr. Ultimate Coordinator Kira would get worn down after working so strenuously for so many days straight. And don't think that I don't know about those all-nighters you've been pulling, too." In reality, Athrun had another, very important reason for taking her out, but he couldn't tell her that one just yet.

Cagalli looked away in embarrassment, but she was forced to look up again as the hostess asked them if they wanted a table outside or inside. "Oh, definitely outside," Cagalli told her. "It's a lovely night, and I love eating out by the ocean." _Hey, something new for the like list,_ Athrun thought. _I'm learning so many new things tonight._

"Very well, follow me," said the hostess, and she led them through the restaurant out to an outside eating area. As this was a classy place and the sun was starting to set, there were candles on the tables. Athrun liked this; he thought it made the place seem a little more romantic. Added to that was the fact that they were the only ones eating outside, a little something that Athrun had set up ahead of time. It sometimes paid off to be the bodyguard to the most important person in all of Orb.

"Wow, this is great Athrun!" Cagalli exclaimed. Like a little kid, she ran to the banister on the railing that ran around the outdoor eating area to prevent people from falling into the water. She leaned over, watching schools of fish swimming by and birds swooping and gliding in the sky. Athrun watched her and he smiled at her actions- he thought that this innocent (well, innocent on the outside anyway) Cagalli was very endearing.

"Let's sit down, okay?" he asked her. "Have you eaten anything since breakfast?"

"No, I was too busy all day to eat anything." Her stomach gave a small grumble in agreement, and they both laughed. "I guess it's a good thing that we came here. I was just expecting another night of microwave ramen, but this is much better." Cagalli and Athrun had gotten used to a diet of either take out or just heating up something pre-made, as both could cook about as well as Athrun could bowl.

They sat down at a table and picked up their menus. After skimming it for a few seconds, Cagalli declared, "I already know what I'm getting, The Five-Alarm Special." Her mouth was watering just thinking about it. Athrun, who was not quite as in love with spicy food as his fiery girlfriend, decided on something a little milder, something that normal people without taste buds of steel could handle. They gave their orders to the waiter, and then returned to enjoying each other's company.

Athrun watched Cagalli looking out over the ocean with happiness in her eyes, and admired the way that the setting sun made reflected off her light hair and in her amber eyes, making her look radiant and wonderful. "Did I tell you how especially beautiful you look tonight?" Athrun asked her, giving him her full attention. Cagalli blushed heavily, as was usual whenever he complimented her or acted especially romantic, like he was acting this evening. "R-really? I just kind of threw on an outfit…" She was wearing white Capri pants that flared out at the bottom, fashionable brown sandals, and a pale green blouse that dipped just low enough to be revealing without showing off too much. She also wore gold bracelets and a thin gold chain around her neck.

"I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful woman in my life," Athrun told her honestly. By now, Cagalli's face was as red as the sun, which had just dropped below the horizon and was reflecting all sorts of colors in the ocean, and her heat was beating so fast that she thought it would pop out of her chest any minute. _Why does he always make me feel like this, _she thought desperately. _Well, it's not like I don't enjoy it…_"Oh look, the food is here," Cagalli said with a sigh of relief.

--------------------------------------

They thoroughly enjoyed their dinners, but they enjoyed being with each other even more. Although Athrun was acting cool and collected throughout dinner, inside he was a nervous wreck. He constantly felt the box that held the ring, as well as another box, pressing against his leg in his pocket, and he was having a hard time preventing himself from sweating bullets, despite the fact that there was a pleasant ocean breeze lightly blowing.

Cagalli looked at Athrun with a sparkle in her eyes. "You know," she said, "this is one of the best nights I've had in…actually, I can't remember a better night at the moment. Well, there's one that comes to mind, but it's a little inappropriate and I don't want to ruin the mood." Both of the lovers blushed lightly, as they both knew clearly what night she was talking about. "Anyway, I don't know if there's anything that would make this night better."

After hearing that, Athrun hoped that what he was going to do very soon would make the night better, and not worse. _I think I have to just be a man and get on with it, because if Kira can do it, so can I._ He took a deep breath (but not so deep that it would catch Cagalli's attention, gathered his thoughts, and said what he had been planning all day.

"Cagalli, I've prepared something for dessert for you."

She looked at him curiously, and said, "Okay then, let me have it!" Cagalli was not one to be patient when it came to desserts. Actually, she wasn't patient, period.

Athrun slowly reached into his pocket and withdrew…a box of Sweethearts.

Cagalli had a blank face. Then, she started laughing. "Athrun, you're so unpredictable. But it's sweet nonetheless. I can't resist those pinks after all." She took the box from his hand, and, with the only light being from the candles, failed to notice that the box had already been opened and was resealed. She wasn't that observant a person, anyway.

Cagalli opened the box of Sweethearts, and immediately began digging through, looking for a candy that according to her "Didn't taste like chalk". She kept looking in the box, and to her displeasure, she couldn't find a pink anywhere. "Hey, what's going on here? The box has no pinks, what a rip off!" Since she was holding the box up to her eye, she failed to notice her dining partner quietly getting up from his seat.

"Is he trying to frustrate me on purpose?" Cagalli mumbled. "Oh, the heck with it!" she finally exclaimed, dumping the contents of the box out onto the table. She began sifting through the candy hearts, until finally she found the one she had been looking for: the lone pink heart in the whole box. "MARRY ME," she read out loud.

"Athrun, it says marry…" Cagalli's words trailed off. She had finally looked up from the Sweethearts, and found herself looking straight at an Athrun who was down on one knee, with a blue velvet box held open to her.

"Will you?" Athrun asked this question gently, despite the back flips that his stomach was currently performing.

"W-what the…?" Cagalli was in no way prepared for the biggest shock of her life. "Athrun…" she started. As she looked into his waiting green eyes, illuminated by the candlelight, she knew that no matter what, she would never be able to love someone else as much as she loved the blue-haired Coordinator kneeling in front of her.

"…Yes. Of course."

Athrun released a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding. "Thank God," he said, and slipped the ring on her finger. "This is much better than that commitment ring you got me before," Cagalli joked while admiring the piece of jewelry on her finger. "Where'd you get that thing anyway? A vending machine?"

"Listen here missy. You don't know how long it took me to look through God-knows how many boxes of Sweethearts until I found a perfectly intact pink one that said MARRY ME on it. So if I were, you I wouldn't be insulting-"

"Oh, shut up you," she finally said, and they kissed together under the moonlight, their first kiss as an engaged couple.

--------------------------------------

After bidding the staff at the restaurant a very good night, Athrun and Cagalli left the restaurant. Wordlessly, they slid into his car and sat while he put the key into the ignition- they didn't need to speak, their feelings did all of their speaking for them. After a while of driving in comfortable silence, their hands intertwined (being a Coordinator, Athrun was skilled at the art of driving with one hand on the wheel) Cagalli turned to her fiancée.

"I've been wondering about something," she said.

"Go ahead," Athrun told her.

"What on Earth did you do with all of those left over boxes of Sweethearts?"

Athrun chuckled. "Oh, I just sent them to your dear brother an early engagement present." They both could see Kira looking in a package on his doorstep, and shouting, "Who the hell sent me a crate full of opened Sweetheart boxes?!" They laughed at poor Kira's expense. "He can just give them to the kids anyway, I'm sure they'd eat them all up," Athrun said.

They fell into silence again, that lasted until Cagalli had another thought.

"Okay, so let me get this straight," she said. "You propose to me on the day _after_ Valentine's Day, and you still don't know how to properly give a girl a ring. You certainly are one of a kind."

"But," Athrun countered, "That is most definitely why you love me."

"Wrong," Cagalli told him. "That's why you are my Sweetheart."

Athrun thought about this and said, "But I thought you only liked the pink ones, Princess?"

Cagalli flashed him a gorgeous smile, her "movie star smile" as Athrun and Kira had dubbed it, and simply said, "I don't care what color you are. You'll always be my favorite flavor."

**Corny, I know, but I like it! So, what did you think? Please don't hesitate to review with compliments, or insults, constructive criticism, anything! Just let me know if I'm a terrible writer that should never pick up a pen (err, keyboard) again.**

**I have some other ideas, so keep on the lookout, but don't expect anything too soon.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review! For my birthday if not for anything else! **


End file.
